Lavi/Relationships
'Exorcists' 'Bookman' Bookman is probably the main figure in Lavi's development. Though it is unknown exactly why Bookman chose him as his successor, it can be assumed that Bookman did not just choose any boy and Lavi had qualifications he was actively seeking. Bookman tends to scold Lavi for his behaviour and the two often argue when Lavi calls him a panda (because of his makeup and features) or when Lavi is not being respectful enough towards other people. Despite this, Lavi highly respects Bookman and views him as a grandfather figure. In return, Bookman deeply cares for Lavi, getting very angry when he was wounded by Eshi as well as showing a lot of relief, even to the point of tears, when Lavi emerges from the Ark. Even so, he is a demanding mentor who wants him to stick to Bookmen values. As Bookman is very old and he has already lost a successor, he really cannot lose another one, and Lavi represents for him the last hope of the Bookman Clan. 'Yu Kanda' Kanda maintains with Lavi a similar relationship to that which he has with Allen, with the difference that Lavi does not seem to be irritated by Kanda's personality. However, Kanda often becomes irritated at Lavi’s antics. During their first encounter Kanda almost killed Lavi for calling him by his first name, something which Lavi has not stopped doing. Lavi finds great pleasure in annoying and teasing Kanda by different means, such as twirling his hair, invading his personal space, or telling him embarrassing things. Nevertheless, Lavi has complimented Kanda several times for his "coolness", though whether or not he was serious is unknown. He and Kanda are listed as "Friends?" in the fanbook.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Pages 162-163 'Lenalee Lee' Lenalee considers Lavi a dear friend of hers and is very scared of losing him, as shown by her panic during his fight with Road. She is caring and friendly towards him, being amused by his jokes even though she can become irritated with his behaviour sometimes, often scolding him. Even though Lavi is not supposed to become attached to people, it is shown that Lenalee is special to him - when she fell into a depression he was extremely concerned for her. Moreover, when Lenalee did not return after her fight with Eshi, Lavi stated that it reminded him of bad memories. Generally, Lavi is kind to Lenalee but he does enjoy teasing her, even though it is not to the extent he teases Allen. He often makes inappropriate comments about her romantic life, especially regarding Komui. Some of his comments and reactions perhaps imply that Lavi is not indifferent to her charm. In the data book their relationship is listed as "?". 'Allen Walker' When they first met, Lavi said that he could be a big brother to Allen and he seems to treat him as such. Due to Lavi's conflicted personality, it is hard to know which declarations and acts are genuine but it is safe to assume that at least by the Edo arc, Lavi really cares for Allen and considers him as a younger brother, as shown by his reaction to Tyki's provocations. However, in a Talk Corner, Allen declares that Lavi would be the flashy neighbourhood NEET. Lavi is a very close friend to Allen and when the former had been manipulated by Road, Allen could not bring himself to attack Lavi, instead choosing to be killed rather than killing his friend. Allen and Lavi usually get along very well, and Allen is generally entertained by Lavi's antics, though they sometimes squabble when his teasing goes too far. 'Arystar Krory' Lavi, along with Allen, is the first friend Krory ever made. Krory was secluded in his castle back until then, so their friendship is important to him. Even though the two had fought on separate sides initially, after the situation was resolved and Krory decided to join the order, he started to develop his friendship with Lavi. Krory began to depend on Lavi and Allen, especially after leaving his castle for the first time, needing them to help him discover and navigate the outside world. Lavi and Allen act as a landmark for Krory; when the European branch was turned into zombies, Krory immediately looked for Lavi and Allen. Lavi was shown to trust Krory during the fight with Jasdevi and they are good at fighting together. When his innocence is activated, Krory seems to consider Lavi as a kid he as an adult is responsible for. Since Lavi's disappearance, Krory has stated that he believes him to be still alive, showing that the trust is mutual. 'Black Order' 'Komui Lee' 'Science Section' Upon joining the Order, Lavi intended to use his amiable and carefree act to easily gain the friendship of the staff in the Order. As expected, the science section members quickly grew fond of Lavi and they often hung out together. When a curious Lavi once followed them one night as they were trying to hide some mysterious item, Johnny and Tap jokingly tried to scare him with a ghost story. Though his first intentions were only to act sociably in order to fit in, his true feelings for the members of the science section remain unclear. 'Malcolm C. Lvellie' Lavi appears to hate Lvellie's methods and during the level 4 Akuma crisis, he directly opposed him as the Inspector was about to forcefully take Lenalee to the battlefield. Malcolm on his side despises the Bookman Clan as a whole and views them as "hyenas on the battlefield", their purpose only to feast on the records of the dead. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Lavi es:Lavi fr:Lavi pl:Lavi ru:Лави Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships